Por fin
by PAN- ANIM
Summary: Por fin había regresado una vez más, y por fin se volverían a ver. Él era todo para ella y ella todo para él, todo terminaría en un "Te amo". Advertencia contiene lemmon.


Hola despues de años me he decidido a subir un one shot que espero les guste. Como bien saben estos personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Adevertencia contiene Lemon, espero la disfruten.

* * *

Un viaje más a la época del Sengoku, ya había pasado tiempo desde que con el gran esfuerzo de todos habían logrado derrotar Naraku el demonio que tantos problemas y dolor les había causado no sólo a ellos si no a muchas personas más, ahora era tiempo de paz y eso no evitaba que viajara constantemente a través del pozo, y ahora como en otras ocasiones en el claro que había entre el hermoso lago y el espeso y verde bosque se encontraba esperando tranquilamente de pie frente al primero viendo sin ver el hermoso reflejo del atardecer en la superficie del lago, sintiendo la brisa suave acariciar su rostro mientras su mente vagaba por sus pensamientos.

Cuánto había cambiado todo desde el primer día que llegó, su cabello había crecido y ahora era más fuerte, como mujer, como sacerdotisa, como persona, mucho más madura, pero no sólo ella todos habían cambiado y todos habían tomado decisiones, pero lo mejor de todo es que ahora todos vivían en paz, aunque extrañaba salir a la aventura sin embargo es mil veces mejor tener paz a aventuras que ponen en riesgo la vida de los seres que uno quiere.

El viento volvió a acariciar suavemente sus cabellos y entonces sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos ya que percibió un aura conocida acercándose, se mantuvo en calma esperando a que estuviera a su lado, y pronto se detuvo justo detrás de ella.

- Hola – pronunció el recién llegado en un susurro cerca de su oído a la vez que la abrazaba por la cintura haciéndola estremecer, ella contestó lo mismo cariñosamente, quiso darse vuelta para verlo a los ojos pero él no la dejó había recargado su barbilla en su hombro, comprendiendo que quería estar asì; disfrutaron en silencio el cálido abrazo que los unía y del paisaje que tenían frente a ellos.

Le dio un beso suave y dulce en el cuello, siguiéndole otro un poco más arriba del primero, ella comprendió y movió la cabeza del lado exponiéndolo enteramente a él, los besos continuaron hasta llegar al lóbulo y entonces le dio un mordisco que provocó un gemido, el sonrió satisfecho y siguió jugando con su oreja sintiendo como Aome temblaba en sus brazos y suspiraba ante sus provocaciones.

- Que juguetón andas – dijo entre suspiros

- Si quieres me detengo – susurró en su oído haciéndola estremecer nuevamente.

- Mmm no, mejor continua– sonrió.

El volvió a morder suavemente su oreja y ella suspiró, continuó besando y mordisqueando su cuello y su oreja para después pasar al otro lado, sus manos se unieron al juego y colándose debajo de la blusa de la chica quien soltó un gemido de satisfacción al sentir el contacto de las manos del muchacho, que diestramente la acariciaba de manera ascendente hasta llegar a sus pechos que en esta ocasión se encontraban libres de aquella prenda que casi siempre los cubría. La pelinegra sentía las manos de él masajeándolos, apretándolos, alternada mente a uno y a otro, o los dos al mismo tiempo, logrando que sus oídos se colmaran con los gemidos que Aome soltaba con cada apretón que le daba a sus pechos; ella solamente veía como la tela de su blusa se movía. Las manos de él se movieron impúdicamente hacia la zona rosa y apretaron deliberada y delicadamente, llegando a la cima de sus pechos y entonces jalaron cada uno los pezones de la chica una y otra vez, los gemidos de placer no se hicieron esperar, la excitación crecía cada vez más.

- ¿Te gusta lo que te hago?

- mmm si – respondió entrecortadamente – mucho aaaaaaaaah –

Le dio vuelta y la tuvo frente a él, entonces levantó la blusa, estaba completamente embelesado, - me gustan tus tetas- y volvió a poner una mano en cada una de ellas, la tela se resistía a mantenerse arriba, entonces la sacerdotisa decidió deshacerse de ella, quedando completamente desnuda de la cintura para arriba, ahora era testigo caricias excitantes que el muchacho le daba, de los manoseos y apretones que tanto le gustaban recibir en sus mamas. En ese momento suavemente tomó la cara de él y lo llevó hasta uno de esos montes incitándolo a chuparlo, el abrió la boca y reclamó del pezón, la areola y el pecho, lamièndolo, succionándolos, mordisqueando esa endurecida y erecta cima y acariciándola con su lengua, una y otra vez, escuchaba la respiración entrecortada de Aome y le encantaba sentir como su mano presionaba su cabeza contra su pecho haciendo más profunda la degustación, entonces succionó un poco más fuerte y ella soltó un gemido, se separó uno poco sólo para tomar posesión de su gemelo quien recibió los mismos estímulos que el primero, la mano que se encontraba en el pecho abandonado descendió hasta la entrepierna de la joven comenzando acariciarla, ella abrió las piernas dándole así toda la libertad de moverse y tocarla como le diera la gana.

Nuevamente la mano de él se coló bajo la tela de la braga, sintiendo la melena rizada que cubría la entrada hacia su intimidad, era suave, y estaba expuesta a como a él le diera la gana tocarla.

- Mete tus dedos – rogó ansiosa

Antes de llevar a cabo la suplica de la muchacha entre besos y caricias la recostó debajo de él sobre la suave hierba y entonces continuaron con las caricias, la masculina mano no se había movido de su entrepierna durante el movimiento, ella se acomodó y el sintió como ella se abría plenamente para recibir sus dedos. Poco a poco introdujo el primero, lo movió, sintiendo el suave interior, sintiéndola arquearse cada que se movia dentro, una vez que ella se acostumbró a aquel intruso que la hacía gozar, él introdujo el 2do., dedo, aquella penetración más gruesa era mejor que la primera y el comenzó a mover su mano más violentamente hacia dentro y hacia afuera, en círculos estaba dejándose ir, ella gemía y basculaba perdida de placer, caliente pero aún no estaba lo suficientemente mojada. Ella querìa. verlo así que se incorporó un poco se alzó la falda y vio como la mano se movía hábilmente, sus ojos se fijaron en el apuesto rostro del muchacho lo besó apasionadamente volviendo a recostarse. Hacia rato que la prenda intima que en un momento la cubría estorbaba y diestramente había sido hecha a un lado.

Definitivamente Aome se veía hermosa semidesnuda tendida en ese claro, con los labios hinchados por los besos, sudorosa, excitada, jadeante y dispuesta para él. El era un dios al que ella no se le podía negar, tenía la pasión grabada en esos profundos ojos, ese cuerpo que poco a poco se despojaba de sus ropas dejándose ver, el cuerpo de un hombre fuerte, bien formado, duro, uno que jadeaba y clamaba por ella, y que pronto la haría suya.

Aome lo atrajo nuevamente hacia ella, él se dejó guiar, uniendo sus hinchados labios en un húmedo y ansioso beso, al mismo tiempo el le subía la falda, ahora si podía sentirlo plenamente. El separó sus labios de los femeninos, sólo para acomodarse en la palpitante intimidad de la sacerdotisa.

- ¿Qué haces?- preguntó ella, pero no recibió respuesta, no se había percatado de la maniobra de su pareja – AAAaah si mmm

La masculina lengua lamió aquella el interior de Aome, saboreándolo intensamente, era extremadamente delicioso, ella movía la pelvis cómo si quisiera que él la penetrara hasta el fondo con su lengua, aquello era simplemente maravilloso, sentía que en cualquier momento perdería la razón a causa de tanto goce, estaba enloqueciendo al sentir aquella lengua atrevida en su interior entrando y saliendo de ella, sentir las sugestivas succiones, verlo tan devotamente deleitándola.

- Me gusta tu sabor Aome, ahora si estás bien mojada- le dijo con voz ronca y volvió a saborearla, como le gustaba ser él el que el primero y el único le diera placer. Ella hizo acopio de un poco de su pérdida voluntad logrando incorporarse viéndolo seguir su tarea, nuevamente lo atrajo hacia ella y lo beso ardorosamente él se dejó llevar por un momento, y en aquel beso ella pudo probar un poco de sí, al mismo tiempo sintió como la punta del duro, grande e hinchado miembro del joven se acomodaba en la entrada de su vagina.

- Por favor métemelo, ¡Ya! – rogó jadeante

- Eres mía Aome –

El chico comenzó a empujar y a moverse dentro de ella, ella abrió más las piernas rodeándolo por la cintura, ese movimiento logró que su órgano estuviera totalmente dentro de ella haciéndolo perder la razón empujando así con más fuerza y velocidad.

- Si, mi amor sigue así – Aome apenas podía hablar, estaba perdida en el goce que le provocaba el sentirlo moverse dentro de ella, una y otra vez sentía las embestidas eran más y más fuertes y alocadas. Ambos se encontraban totalmente absortos el uno en el otro, sudados y jadeando, lo tomó de la cadera apretándolo contra su pelvis y cerró un poco las piernas, llevándolos al éxtasis, la explosión de placer invadió a los amantes, liberándolo a él y llenándola a ella. Se mantuvieron un momento más unidos y al fin el salió, se acostó a un lado de ella y la abrazó.

- Por fin después de tanto tiempo desperdiciado y errores estamos juntos, te amo con toda mi alma Miroku.

- Y yo a ti mi sacerdotisa, mi Aome.

FIN


End file.
